


Demonstration

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "I can't wait to see it in motion."
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'awe'

Lowe stared up at the mobile suit, trying to hide his awe. He knew Erica did great work, but this was something else entirely.

"I can't wait to see it in motion," The Professor said from beside him, saving Lowe trying to find words.

"You'll get a chance later," Erica replied with a little smile. "Once Representative Athha and a couple other bodies arrive this afternoon, there'll be a full demonstration. As much as I'd like to give a sneak-peek, there's no possible way it will go unnoticed."

Lowe almost began to protest--

"But," Erica continued, "I do have video."


End file.
